Forum:"Talk" replaced with "Article Comments?"
Looking through wikia features... Something I've been thinking about for a while has made me wonder if its worth asking everyone if they want to try it. Notice We can replace "Talk pages" with "Article Comments" is a option. Not one I'm sure of. What would happen if this was opened up would be all talks would need to be moved to "forums". I'll sort that out if we like it. Article comments gives the visitors a chance to comment on the articles more freely, whereas the "Talk" pages can be less open. However... It means more work to run. It has its pros and cons, aricle comments generally do give fans a sense of more boldness and freedom to talk amongst themselves though... Which is why I'm considering it. The My Little Pony FiM wikia does use this system and it works well for them. However, its easier for wikias like One Piece to have talk pages because they like to die-hard discuss things in depth at times. They reserve their forum for open fan discussions or major debates on wikia workings. We... Don't talk. I'm going to throw a poll up on the front page to ask our visitors. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 13:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) - forgot to sign this... Weighing up *Talk page; These offer in-depth discussion, though most of the time we don't use them, we rarely speak to each other. This is the standard format and is the same as on wikipedia, theoretically this means its more familair. However, for some reason readers are less inclined to use them. *Article Comments; Immediate and more open then Talk pages, but do not allow in-depth discussions. They are more open for comments of all sorts but are much more time consuming to check and more open to abuse. If we do go for article comments, in-depth discussions will be moved to the forum. Update More and more votes are falling in, theres a strong support for comments Vs Talk page. Near enough 80%. Okay I'll leave this poll open until the 18th, it will be closed at some point then. Heres the rule; *If the vote goes down below 60%, its not happening, *if it stays about 60%, it will be considered and it will be up to the editors to have the final "yes or no", *if it stays above 70%, it will be trailed for a month to see if it works out for us. :-/ So the result will be determined on the 18th. At first the rules will simply be standard-esque rules; *no flamming, *no messages unrelated to Vocaloid *no spam (aka random giberish or 15 messages by one person within 15 secs, this kind of thing) *No hotlinking (Youtube songs may be allowed, we'll discuss this then. 19:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Can I edit a reply here...? (It's a "news" forum, so I'm not sure, just delete it) I've seen wikias with article comments, it's kinda nice, but... Vocaloid wiki is the only place I can go enjoy without any "Len is mine" comments. Well, it's not just that, lol in my opinion it's better in the talk pages because it's like a "page" article comments don't allow something like pictures in it, can it? (I've seen the iCarly wikia, the article comments) and it tends to get... Many comments. I mean, crowded. So I voted for the talk pages instead :-/ Unknown.System 12:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm in a funny mood today hence why "if our editors are physchic" and "Len is mine" are on the front page. Lol. :I'll be weighing this out in the following weks, speak to O Herman before anythig is decided and see what everyone feels. Even if we go ahead with article comments, some poor sap (when I say 'poor sap' I usually refer to myself as I'm dedicated to follow through whatever madhouse plan I come up with unless objections are place) still has to transfer talk pages conversations off the pages. It won't happen in a day, you will not wake up and find no talk pages and coments everywhere. It will take at east a week to sort. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 13:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :~:D :So, for example there's a comment saying "Len is MINE" should it be deleted or, just leave it as that? I don't really understand the article comments system >< Unknown.System 14:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I am not the biggest fan of them. And depending on how many people read this wiki, it becomes hard to moderate. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::If it happens some basic "what to let go" and "what not to" will have to be put up. While I have no objections to "Len is Mine!" comments, I think such remarks will have to be removed to make it easier to find the more useful ones. One-Winged Hawk 23:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Useful ones" ... I guess we'll see. So far article comment's on the lead. owo Unknown.System 00:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well... Sharing songs is not objected to in my books, nor anyone saying their opinion on a vocal or mentioning they have a particular Vocaloid. Its just the fan fluff like "Miku x Kaito forever!" that isn't productive. I think even if we go ahead, there will have to be trial period to see if it works. If it doesn't we'll switch back after the trial. :::::Also, the poll doesn't automatically mean we'll give it a go, the poll will only be a decider in this if the poll is very one-side. In other words, as votes come in, it needs to stay at more then 60%. and be more then 100 votes, then it will be a factor in the decision. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 00:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) So far the votes hanging around just under 70%, but there is less then 100 votes. I'll run the poll until end of March, in the final week I'll ask again how everyone is with this. One-Winged Hawk 22:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :5 days left. One-Winged Hawk 23:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::1 day left and the poll is sitting at about 80% roughly, its not gone below 70% since it hit that mark, so its safe to say this will be trialed for a month. Still the poll has until tomorrow to change so it could turn around even now. If the poll goes in favour, on the 29th as soon as I get on-line, we'll switch over. I will again remind everyone that its a test at this stage though... I don't know how we wll get on with it. . :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Outcome Well todays the day and it LOOKS like the poll votes in favour of comments quite strongly. Anyone got a spare umbrella? ^_^' So its offical, the comments will be trialing from tomorrow, brace yourselves everyone, theres no telling how this one will turn out. I've got to first go round all the important talk pages and move converstions to the forum. One-Winged Hawk 17:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Also before I forget, if anyone thinks we may have some guidelines to think up about this, state it. At the moment we're running on standard rules only. One-Winged Hawk 17:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::By next year if I am still editing here, I'll probably disable them. Depending on how many admins are are not active. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Care to expand on what you are implying? Guidelines for them or article comments? Sorry, this evening I'm half awake and next yearI retire as Beaucrat anway so it matters not. :::The article comments will be turned off if they don't work in a months time. One-Winged Hawk 18:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Without a lot of admins active the comments sections get very out-of-control. ::::Minus Herman and Damesukekun (who work on UTAU and other projects), you retiring in 2013, and myself having two other wikis to care for. That would leave Unknown.System and Adept-eX. Though the five rollbackers are potential candidates for a higher status. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah... I thought I cleared this up in the Jan elections. I'll be retiring from beaucrat, yes... However I won't be going straight away. I'll just be demoting myself to admin and letting someone else have the role, later when things are fine I'll leave completely in 2014 so I'm back as a normal editor, by then the wikia should be established. So I'm not completely out next year (I actually have an idea who I'd like to suceed me, but I can't reveal this until next Jan in case it effects anything, plus theres a whole year for them to act a jerk and make me change my mind yet to come). Plus I'll be resuffling staff members around next Jan, its the last thing I'll do as beaucrat. In June also, there will be a look at the staff not living up to expectations. :::::If the wikia gets busier too, there will be a requirement for a few more staff members, but I don't entirely see that happening. Plus, we can't have too many anyway as thats dangerous for the wikia's health and security. :::::I'm aware of how out of control comments can get though, from what I've seen on other wikias most are random "I like this character", hate-towards the character or critism overall.... All 3 of which are fine really. Even the "this vocaloid sucks" comments are tollerable to a degree (though if they get out of hand, we'll have to say no to them). Honestly... I don't think it will be too much of a problem. One-Winged Hawk 21:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Right I think thats all talk pages cleaned out. Time to do this... Hmm... I'm shaking all over about this. One-Winged Hawk 11:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Well personality I am not liking the comments thing too much. Besides the whole thing is spamming my mail's inbox, I think the it looks a kinda ugly. With all those anonymous fan comments that doesn't contributes without nothing relevant more than fuel the hate-love to a determinate Vocaloid, the foot of the articles are beginning to look like a messy chatroom =/ Adept-eX 19:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC)